Miss Invisible
by acrochick1992
Summary: Bella is a shy, unpopular girl with a broken family and an abusive, alcoholic father. But when the Cullens move to Forks, Bella's life does a complete 180. Full Summary Inside! Based partially on the song "Miss Invisible" by Marie Digby.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip, zero, zilch. Twilight and all its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The song Miss Invisible belongs to the wonderful Marie Digby. Look her up on ...**

**Summary: Bella is a shy, unpopular girl with a broken family and an abusive, alcoholic father. Then, one day the Cullens move to Forks. Bella knows that none of them will ever pay attention to her. But Bella is rather confused when they not only ignore her, but everyone. She is quite intrigued by these extremely beautiful people. Especially Edward. He is gorgeous but turns down every other girl in school. Bella knows that she doesn't have a chance with him. But when Bella's is in danger, it's Edward who saves her, and her life does a complete 180. Based partially on the song "Miss Invisible" By Marie Digby. **

**"Theres a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something she's hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say...**

**Chorus**

**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name**

**In the beginning, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in  
But the others they couldnt seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they laughed and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing...**

**Chorus**

**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name**

**And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days spent in counting the time  
Came a boy who sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind..."**

**Author's note: I love Charlie to death and I hate that he has to be the bad guy but please give this story a chance. : **

**Miss Invisible:**

**Prologue: **

Tuesday; just a normal day, I woke up early to get ready for school, got in the shower, said good morning and goodbye to Charlie, ate breakfast, got in my ancient truck, and drove to school. I sat in the back of all of my classes and took notes like a good student. I stopped at my locker on my way to lunch and grabbed the lunch I had made this morning, before going to sit at my usual table in the back of the cafeteria. Alone, like always. I watched everything going on in the cafeteria and longed to be part of it. Jessica was flirting with Mike again. Angela and Eric were laughing at something Ben had said. Tyler was trying to ignore Lauren's attempts at flirting. Just another normal, uneventful day. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I cooked dinner, did my homework, sent an e-mail to Renee, and went to bed. A day in the life of Miss Invisible.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm a junior at Forks High School. I have lived in Forks, Washington my entire life. You see, when I was about a year or so old, my mom, Renee, walked out on my dad, Charlie and me. I still see her, in fact, I visit her in Phoenix every summer. Or at least I used to until she married my stepdad, Phil. Now, they live in Florida. When my mom left my dad, he started drinking. As long as I can remember, he's been an alcoholic. I try to stay out of his way as much as possible and I make sure to do everything I can to help out around the house. It's my duty in life. I cook and clean and go to school. As long as I do what I'm supposed to and stay out of Charlie's way, life is pretty bearable. But when I slip up, the consquences can be severe. I try my best to hide these "consequences". People usually don't ask. Usually they don't notice. Miss Invisible, remember? When people do notice, they just chalk it up to my being a clutz. Life isn't too exciting here in Forks, especially when you are invisible like I am. But little did I know, my life, was about to get a lot more interesting.

**Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Let me know if you think I should continue. :**

I'm sorry I haven't added a new chapter to Music Appreciation yet. My life has been kinda hectic. State Acrobatic Gymnastics Meet this weekend and school ending on wednesday and today was NOT the best of days so I've been in a pretty depressed mood all day today. But I'll try to update this and music appreciation this weekend. Thanks for bearing with me.


	2. The Cullens Arrive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. It and all of its characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: I apologize it took a while to update. I've been pretty busy lately. I was exhausted and I got some...news...that made me really upset this week. So if you imagine how Bella felt in New Moon when Edward left, you can probably imagine how upset I've been this past week.**

**However, life goes on...Our state acrobatic gymnastics competition was this weekend so we had practice Monday,Thursday, and Friday. Then our competition was yesterday as well as our choir banquet. We got 3rd at the competition... we definitely could've done better but we qualified for regionals so it's all good. I'm also one of the two vice presidents of our choir for the '08-'09 school year! Woot!**

**  
Here's the next chapter...**

**Miss Invisible**

**Chapter 1: The Cullens Arrive**

Wednesday: started like a normal day. I woke up to get ready for school, got in the shower, said good morning and goodbye to Charlie, ate breakfast, got in my ancient truck, and drove to school. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something significant was going to happen today.

I went through all of my classes like usual. I liked being in class. I could pretend I was busy and ignore the fact that I had no one to talk to. Then came lunch. The only period of the day I really dreaded. I got my food and went to sit down. That's when I noticed that my usual table wasn't empty. There were five extremely beautiful people sitting there. Three guys and two girls. None of them were talking or eating. They were looking away from each other. Well, they were looking away from anything really.

I sat down at another empty table about three tables down from them and started eating. Who were these beautiful new students? Everyone else in the cafeteria seemed to be staring at them, too. I wondered if any of them would be in any of my classes. Not that it would really matter. I'm sure they would ignore me just like everyone else did. I mean, they were gorgeous!

After I finished eating, I walked to biology. I sat down in my usual seat in the back of the empty classroom. I started to read the chapter that we would be working on today to pass the time until class started. I didn't look up until the bell rang for the beginning of Biology. Our teacher was just about to start today's lesson when the door opened to the classroom. A boy with bronze hair and extremely pale skin walked into the classroom. One of the new students I'd seen at lunch.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen. He is a new student here at Forks High School. I trust you all to make him feel welcome here," Mr. Banner told us.

What he said next was directed at Edward, "Mr. Cullen, you can have a seat in the back of the classroom by Miss Swan."

I froze. He was going to be sitting by me. He walked quickly to the seat next to me and it seemed he froze, for a second, too, right before he sat down; but, I couldn't be sure. However, he did scoot his chair as far away from me as he could. Usually people just ignored me, but he didn't seem to be ignoring me. I took a peek at him halfway through class and immediately recoiled. He was staring at me. But that look in his piercing black eyes...I'd seen in too many times before. It was the same look my father gave me when I got in his way after he'd had too much to drink. No, it seemed like he was definitely aware of me sitting there, he just obviously hated me. I looked back down at my notes and didn't look up again until I heard the bell ring and was sure that he had left the classroom.

I went through the rest of the day hoping I didn't see him again. I didn't relax until I was in my truck driving away from the school. I had to make a stop at the grocery store for some steaks to make for dinner before I went home, which gave me plenty of time to think. How could he hate me so much already?

I didn't realize how long I had been out until I pulled into the driveway and saw the Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway. I panicked. Charlie always got angry when he got home and dinner wasn't already made. I got out of my truck slowly, fearing what might happen when I walked into the house.

Charlie looked up from the television and set down his beer as I shut the door. There was that look in his eyes. I braced myself for the yelling and for the pain.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? I'VE BEEN HOME FOR AT LEAST HALF AN HOUR AND WHEN I GOT HOME THERE WAS NO DINNER ON THE TABLE. CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO ME?" he started screaming at me.

I knew in this instance it was probably not a good idea to just keep my mouth shut. I shook my head, looking down at the floor. I felt the palm of his hand connect with my cheek and I lost my balance, falling backwards and feeling a sickening crack in my wrist. He picked me up off the ground by my shirt and pushed me back into the front door. I winced as my head hit the door, willing the tears back.

"YOU _WILL_ LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he continued yelling. A few traitor tears slid down my cheek. "ARE YOU CRYING?!" he hit me again. "GET IN THE KITCHEN BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU A REASON TO CRY!"

I nodded, picked up the bag of groceries and walked into the kitchen. I was no longer hungry and I knew I needed to ice and wrap my wrist. I made Charlie's steak and mashed potatoes quickly and set them on the coffee table in front of him along with another beer, which he always requested with his meals. Then I got an ice pack from the freezer for my wrist and went upstairs.

After I iced and wrapped my wrist, showered, and got dressed for bed, I laid down to go to sleep, trying to will the tears away and forget the pain I was in. The last image I saw before I drifted into unconsiousness was the hate-filled, yet beautiful face of Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. Critisms are fine, too.**


	3. Noticed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Twilight and its characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's note: Hey guys, a lot of you add this to your story alerts, which I really appreciate, but I really do enjoy feedback...good and bad. So, please review. It doesn't have to be long. I just wanna know what you are all thinking. I'm planning on drawing out a rough outline of where this is going, because I don't want it to be over too quickly, but I'll update soon. **

**Shout outs to: Lenny85 (Check out her story Not Like in the Movies) & PoisonedRoses **

**Miss Invisible: **

**Chapter 2: Noticed**

I woke up the next morning before my alarm clock, not fully rested and with a sharp pain in my wrist and a massive headache. I knew my wrist was broken, but I didn't think it required a trip to the doctor's office this time. Usually doctors actually asked questions and I was really no good at lying. I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with a story to explain the injuries this time. I figured that anyone who asked would probably just accept my usual "tripped down the stairs" excuse, and most times no one did ask.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_.

I shut off my alarm clock as my thoughts drifted to Edward Cullen. I don't know why I was so intrigued by him. There was definitely something different about him. He didn't seem like most guys, but what did I know? I hadn't even officially met him yet.

I looked at the clock and decided that I should probably get up and start Charlie's breakfast before he got up and we had a repeat performance of last night.

I made Charlie some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast and set it down on the table just as I heard him coming down the stairs. I, then, went back into the kitchen, cleaned up, ate a quick plate, made Charlie and my lunches for the day, and went upstairs to finish getting ready.

I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I winced a little when I looked into the mirror. My face was slightly bruised, but then again, when was it not? I put on some extra make-up to make it less noticable. I ran a brush through my hair and threw it in a ponytail before walking dowstairs to clean up the mess from Charlie's breakfast. Then I grabbed my lunch, and left for school.

I was early for school, like always, so I stayed in my truck to finish the homework that I had from last night, like I usually did. Today, however, just as I was finishing the last of my biology homework, I saw a silver volvo pulled up next to my truck. I froze when I saw who was in the driver's seat. Edward Cullen. He looked directly at me for a second before turning away. But when our eyes met, he didn't seem to be glaring at me. Just curious. I looked down quickly to finish my homework, but I couldn't concentrate on my work. I eventually just gave up and went to first period, counting down the periods until I saw him again, wondering why I even cared.

* * *

The day went by uneventfully until lunch, like always, except for the fact that everyone was completely enamored with these new students. When I got to lunch, my table was once again occupied so I sat at the same table as yesterday. However, today Edward Cullen kept looking over at me. He looked curious but confused. Everytime he made eye contact with me I looked down, blushing. There was something different about him today. I was starting to think that I had just been imagining that cold, hateful look in his coal black eyes. Today his eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. I wondered if maybe he wore contacts or something.

As soon as I finished eating, I walked to the biology room to work on my unfinished biology homework and start on the new homework I'd gotten today. When the bell rang, I put away my homework and got out my biology notebook and started doodling on a random page in the back. I didn't look up from my doodle when Edward sat down next to me, though I could feel his gaze burning the back of my head.

After Mr. Banner had started class, I figured it was probably safe to look up at Edward. I was wrong. He was still staring at me with that same puzzled look in his eyes. I looked down quickly lettting my hair cover my face. I thought I saw him lean back a little when I did that, and it looked like he wasn't breathing for a second. I discreetly smelled my hair, I thought it smelled like my shampoo. I was confused, but was brought out of my thought when Mr. Banner called on Edward to answer a question. I tried to pay attention the rest of the class period and was extremely relieved when the bell rang. I struggled a bit with my books because of my wrist, but I managed to get them balanced somehow on my uninjured arm. I looked up to Edward still standing there watching me struggle, apparently deciding whether or not I needed help, and I jumped a bit causing my books to fall to the floor. In a blinding fast movement, he caught the books I had dropped. I looked up embarassed.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said.

I shook my head, unable to speak while I was looking into his dazzling golden eyes, reaching my hand out for my book. He didn't give it to me. Instead he took the books that were already in my hand.

"I'll get them for you," he said giving me another stunning smile, causing me to blush again. "What did you do to your arm?" he asked, nodding to my wrist as we walked out of the classroom.

I shook my head. "N..n..nothing," I stuttered. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. Him, Edward Cullen, Mr. Wonderfully Gorgeous...to me, Bella Swan, Miss Always Invisible.

He laughed, musically, "That sure doesn't look like nothing."

"I..I fell down the stairs. I'm a little clumsy," I mumbled quietly hoping he couldn't hear the lie in my voice. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't challenge what I'd said.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"My name...i..is B..Bella Swan," I said, stuttering again. Why couldn't I think, or even speak, coherently around him?

"Nice to meet you, Bella" he said, genuinely. "P.E., right?" he asked as we approached the gym, handing me my books. _How would he have known that?_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella?" he said. I nodded, confused. "How did you..." I started, but he was already walking away.

I walked into the gym with my head reeling. I obviously couldn't do much due to my wrist injury which left me time to just sit on the sidelines thinking of nothing but Edward. There was definitely something different about that boy. I kept running our conversation through my head trying to drain it of any last details that I had missed. Did Edward Cullen really talk to me? I half-expected to wake up at any minute. I was sure he completely hated me after his reaction to me yesterday, but today he actually talked to me.

That, in itself, was a miracle. The only person I ever have actual conversations with was Renee and our conversations were usually very superficial. I couldn't let on to her about Charlie's alcoholism or about Charlie hitting me. She worried enough about me not having any friends, but anytime she asked me to move in with her I turned her down. It wasn't because I blamed her for leaving me here, I didn't. I was just scared to leave Charlie. Despite the pain he caused me, he was my father and he needed me.

My thoughts drifted back to Edward. His dazzling topaz eyes, his beauitfully crooked smile, his untidy bronze hair, his musical laugh, his velvety smooth voice. I'd never felt this way about someone before. I actually longed to see him again, to hear his voice, and I was still thinking of him when the bell rang for the end of the day.

As I was getting into my car, I saw Edward getting into his Volvo. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled; yet, I couldn't help smling the whole way home. My good mood lasted while I was cleaning the house and cooking dinner and even when I was doing homework. However, I knew that it couldn't last. After all, my life wasn't a fairy tale. She meets the handsome prince and everything in her life gets better. Nothing had changed.

I had finished my shower and I was sending an e-mail to Renee, leaving out the part about meeting Edward. I didn't want to give her a false hope that I might actually be making friends. As soon as I closed the internet, I heard Charlie's voice, "ISABELLA SWAN! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I froze. I couldn't think of anything that I had done wrong tonight. I had cleaned the house and made dinner. I had done the laundry. I'd done everything.

"BELLA IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" Charlie yelled, snapping me out of my frozen state. I had a feeling I wouldn't like where this conversation was going either way, but I walked down the stairs quickly, anyway.

Like always, I kept my mouth shut, looking at the ground and bracing myself. At first he didn't say anything, so I looked up. I saw that in one hand he had a red shirt and in his other he had a belt. He threw the shirt at me. "DO YOU SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THIS SHIRT, _BELLA_? He asked, sneering my name. I picked up the shirt quickly. There was a spot of bleach about the size of an apple on the left sleeve. I cringed.

"DO YOU SEE THAT?" He yelled, ripping the shirt from my hands and throwing it to the ground and smacking me across the face with the back of his hand." HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR THIS SHIRT NOW?"

I closed my eyes as I felt the belt connect with my bare thigh. I inwardly cursed myself for wearing shorts tonight. He hit me again and again with the belt. I collapsed to the floor. I could feel bruises forming along my leg and my arms. "YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THE SIMPLEST OF TASKS! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU COOK AND CLEAN, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!"

I waited for him to get tired of hitting me or for unconciousness to take me. Tears started rolling down my face.

"ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN? YOU WORTHLESS BITCH, I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING REASON TO CRY!" He screamed at me grabbing the collar of my shirt.

My eyes flew open in shock. I looked up into his eyes, dark with hatred and disgust, and I winced. He threw me back against the stairs. I gasped, holding back a scream, as I felt a sharp pain in my back and head. I instinctively reached back to my head, nothing. Thank goodness. I felt the buckle of the belt hit me again and again, snapping me back from the edges of conciousness. Something warm and sticky started running down my left arm and my left leg from where he'd hit me with the buckle. Blood. As soon as I felt it, I smelled it. The familiar, nauseating smell of rust and salt. I started feeling dizzy, immediately. I heard Charlie yell something else, but I couldn't make sense of it. I opened my eyes slowly; and, though my vision was blurred with tears, I saw Charlie stomp off to his room. I sighed with relief.

I'm not sure how I found the strength to walk up the stairs, but I did. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the wet washcloth from the edge of my sink wiping the blood off of my arm and leg. I started getting dizzy again, so I slowly and painfully made my way back to my room. I collapsed on my bed, praying for death to take me.

**Author's Note: I know. Two chapters in a row. I promise now that it'll start getting happier since Edward is here.  
Also, I don't cuss but I felt like without it Charlie was being...too nice. It wasn't realistic for him to be causing her so much pain but not have "colorful" language.  
****Reviews please? Again, I don't mind critism. Just let me know what you think. **


	4. Author's Note: I'm Sorry!

**Author's note: So there I was typing Chapter 3 of Miss Invisible for all of you to read and my sister comes in saying that she can't find her shorts. I get up, find her shorts on the floor of the game/guest room and then tell her that her shorts are in the game/guest room. When I sat back down to my laptop to save the chapter and then upload and submit it, the battery comes out! WHAT!? I almost screamed. Needless to say, I lost EVERYTHING I had just typed. Freaking wordpad (which I'm using because I have a relatively new computer that uses Vista that doesn't have Word installed yet) doesn't do the whole autorecover thing! **

**So I'm working on it as we speak and it WILL be up tonight...just bear with me. I had already saved it once, about halfway through, so it shouldn't take too long. **

**Screams, takes a deep breath, and gets back to work**

**Acrochick1992**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its magnificent characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed!! I know it took me a while to update. I've had crazy gymnastics practices this week (you wouldn't believe how sore I am!) and our head coach got married today so I went to the wedding. And then with the technical difficulties I experienced tonight...it's just been crazy. **

**I promise this chapter is definitely happier! However, it is relatively short. **

**Here it is...**

**Miss Invisible**

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

I rolled over once again, and was struck by another wave of pain. This time, however, the light was finally starting to peek through my window. I was so thankful that the night was over. I got up, slowly, feeling the pain like needles over my entire body. I made my way to the bathroom to take some Advil and get dressed before going downstairs to make breakfast. After going through my entire morning routine, I made my way to the car. As I opened the door, I was greated by a wave of crisp, ice-cold air. It was snowing. I really hated the snow but today, it would create the perfect cover for my injuries and, for that, I was thankful.

I found myself anxious for lunch for once in my life, hoping that I might see Edward Cullen again. Today, I had to buy my lunch, soI went through the lunch line. I found myself glancing towards my old table while I was standing in line, and saw that there were only four people there. For a split second, I reprimanded myself for getting my hopes up, but as I turned to go sit at my new table, I saw that there was already someone there. My heart fluttered when I recognized who it was. As if he had heard my erratic heartbeat, he turned and looked at me, smiling, and gestured at me to come sit with him. I made my way to his table slowly, not wanting to look overly excited; but, the truth was, my heart was racing in my chest. About five feet away from the table, my clumsiness caught up with me, and I tripped and dropped the tray that had been balanced precariously on my uninjured arm. I waited for the clash of the tray against the linoleum floor, but it never came. A white hand reached out and caught my tray before it hit the ground. I looked up and there, as if he had been standing next to me the entire time, was Edward. I blushed profusely and avoided his eyes.

"You weren't lying about tripping often were you?" He whispered softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I shook my head, thoroughly embarassed, not removing my eyes from the floor. He chuckled softly, setting my tray down on the table and pulling my chair out for me. _Did guys really do that anymore?_

I smiled, then sat down, wincing at the pain that shot through my body as I did so. I hoped that he hadn't noticed, but of course he had.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"I..I"m fine," I stuttered. "I just fell down on the ice this morning, no big deal." I looked down at my tray so he wouldn't see the lie in my eyes. Although, I was positve it was apparent in my voice. I silently cursed myself for not being a better liar.

"It sure seems like a big deal. As plausible as you falling down on the ice would be, considering your history as far as tripping, Bella, I think you need to learn to lie better," he said. "Do you want to talk about what really happened?"

I shrugged, causing another rush of pain through my body and I groaned involuntarily. "There's nothing to talk about. I tripped on the ice, end of story."

"Bella," he said, seriously. "Please tell me what happened?You can trust me."

I looked up when he said my name, and completely lost my train of thought when I looked into his dazzling topaz eyes. "Er...what?"

"Will you please tell me what really happened?" His eyes lit up as if suddenly realizing something. "Did someone do this to you?" He asked. It sounded as if he was appalled at the very thought.

I didn't respond. I just shook my head, looking back down at the table. It was easier to think coherently that way. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to be my knight in shining armor. Yet, I hardly knew him. He had said I could trust him, but how could I be sure? I desperately needed to leave. I couldn't let him know my secrets just yet and I was afraid if I stayed, I might confess something I would regret later. "I..um... I have to go." I got up quickly, but he grabbed my wrist. I flinched, noticing that his hand was surprisingly cold. Almost as if he had been holding it in a freezer. Despite his gentle grip, I couldn't get free.

"Edward," I said, looking at him apologetically and giving one last tug. This time he let go. "I'll see you in Biology." And with that, I left.

I sat in my truck for the rest of the period. I knew my behavior was probably a little overdramatic and irrational. I would have to apologize to him when I saw him in Biology.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, I slowly made my way to the biology classroom. I was stalling, trying to put off the embarrassing conversation with Edward. Thankfully, I barely made it into the classroom as the bell rang, so we didn't have time to talk before class. The entire class period, I was aware of Edward looking at me. The few times I peek over, I saw that he didn't look angry, just worried and a little confused.

When class was over, I fumbled with my books a little before Edward grabbed them for me. He smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back. _Here goes nothing._

"Edward," I began. "I wanted to..."

Just then, Jessica ran up to Edward, obviously not seeing me, and started to walk with us. "Hey Edward," she cooed, in a voice that was probably meant to be seductive. I rolled my eyes. "A bunch of us are going out tonight. You should totally come."

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I don't think I'll be able to make it." He said politely. "You see, I already have plans for tonight." We both looked at him a little surprised.

"Oh ok." she said, obviously disappointed, before walking away. I was confused. I wondered if Edward had a girlfriend. Then again, how could someone who looked like him _not _have a girlfriend?

"So Bella," he said, pulling me from my thoughts. "You were saying?"

"Oh! I...uh..I wanted to apologize for my behavior today at lunch. It was..." I searched for the word._ Overdramatic? _"uncalled for." I finished, blushing.

"It's quite alright, Bella. I should apologize as well. I just wanted to help. I know we just met, but I want you to know that you can trust me and that I'm here if you want to talk."

I nodded and smiled up at him. He looked at me once again with his gorgeous eyes. "So do you really have plans tonight or did you just say that to get Jessica to go away?" I blurted out, then I blushed once again.

He chuckled, "Actually, Bella. I was hoping that you might accompany me to dinner tonight."

I stared at him dumbstruck for a moment. Did he just ask what I thought he asked? "I...I would love to!" I responded after I found my voice again. Then I remembered Charlie and sighed. "But my father will be home from work around 6:30 and he will be expecting dinner on the table when he gets back."

"Ah..well another time then," he said, smiling. He, then, handed me my books before walking in the other direction to go to his class.

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure in the rewriting process there were somethings I added and some I forgot but it's finished. **

**I know it's short, but hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow. I won't make any promises, though. **

**Review please? Suggestions? Comments? Critisms? All are welcome!**

**Oh and let me know if you find any grammar mistakes or something, I didn't read this very thoroughly before I posted it. Thanks : )**


	6. Shopping with Alice

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight or it's wonderful characters. **

**Author's Note: I know it's been like a week and a half, but I've been super busy lately. And it didn't help that this chapter was extremely hard to write, since I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to do this. I know this chapter is short, but I promise I'll try to put up the next chapter faster, and it'll be longer. However, I have regionals this weekend so I'm not sure when it'll be up. I'll try for Friday? Sorry guys. **

**Miss Invisible**

**Chapter 4: Shopping with Alice**

I knew, when I opened my eyes, that it was too eary to be awake. I'd hardly slept at all. Of course, the first thing on my mind as I woke up was Edward Cullen. I knew that I liked him. In fact I was pretty close to obsessed with him. I mean I had known him for less than a week, and already he was all I thought about. I guess that's kinda what happens with your first crush. However, it seemed a bit unrealistic to rush into a relationship already, so I was determined to try to become friends with him before I thought of him romantically.

I kind of lost track of time lying there, because next thing I knew, my alarm clock was ringing. I groaned, I wasn't ready to get up yet. It was Friday and I was so ready for the weekend, but I was also dreading it a little. School had become somewhat bearable, and I wasn't ready to have to spend an entire weekend at home.

This morning, I found a note on the counter from Charlie saying that he would be working until about 10:00 tonight to cover someone else's shift. Other than that, this morning went by pretty much the same way as every other day this week. I went through my usual morning routine, got to school early and did homework, and spent the day waiting for lunch. At lunch I looked over at my new table and saw that Edward was sitting there again. I smiled to myself, and once again, I made my way to the table Edward was sitting at, with my tray balancing on my good arm. This time, before my tray had a chance to tip, someone grabbed it for me.

"Here, let me get that for you." a short girl with pixielike hair said. "My name is Alice by the way. I'm Edward's sister," she added nodding towards Edward. By now we had arrived at our table. "Do you mind if I join you two today?"I looked at Edward, raising my eyebrows in question. He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Of course." I said.

Alice was extremely nice. She had a bubbly personality and was easy to talk to surprisingly. The three of us chatted throughout the lunch period easily. It was really nice to have friends to talk to during lunch. I found myself smiling more today, than I had in the past few years combined.

At the end of the period, Alice asked, "Bella, would you wanna go shopping with me tonight?"

"Alice," I started, not wanting to offend her. "I'm really not huge on shopping." She pouted, still looking at me expectantly and I sighed. I should probably take advantage of Charlie not being home while I could. "But if you wanna go shopping, then of course I'll go."

She started to get up to walk away, but turned back as if she suddenly remembered something. "Can I have your cell number?" I nodded and scribbled it down on a sheet of paper, and giving it to her.

She looked down at it and then stuffed it into her pocket."Thanks! I'll call you when we're on our way to pick you up tonight! See you later, Bella!" Alice squeeled excitedly and hugged me before dancing off to grab the hand of a boy with honey blond hair.

I looked at Edward who just laughed. "Alice will be Alice," he said, shaking his head, and I laughed too.

--

"Bella," she said. "That looks fabulous on you. We definitely have to get it for you!"

"But, Alice, I..." She'd said this about over half of the outfits that I'd tried on so far. I couldn't make myself look at the price tags again after the first time. It was all ridiculously expensive, and I knew I couldn't afford any of it; yet Alice insisted on buying anything that looked on me.

"Relax, Bella. I'll pay for it!" she said, ignoring my protests, turning me around and pushing me gently into the dressing room. "Now hurry and try on the rest. We still have a bunch of stores to get to before the mall closes."

"But Alice," I said.

"Yes, Bella?" she sighed.

I just stared at her shocked for a minute, stunned that she actually stopped for a second to listen. "Why don't you try on some things for you?"

She just laughed and started pushing me back into the dressing again, "Bella, I take these kinds of shopping trips all the time! Today we're just shopping for you."

"Oh lucky me," I thought, picking up the next outfit to try on.

This went on throughout every store we went to. Alice picked out a bunch of outfits (against my wishes), decided which ones looked good on me (against my wishes), and insisted on buying every outfit that looked good on me (do you see a pattern here?).

"Alice," I groaned walking out of the dressing room, for what seemed to be the millionth time in this one store, in the last of the beautiful, but obviously expensive outfits that Alice had chosen for me. I looked around self-conciously for Alice, making sure, once again, that the majority of my bruises were hidden. Thankfully, the only comments Alice had made about my injuries were complaints about how long it was taking me to get dressed because of them. She didn't ask how I got them, accepting my excuse about just being overly clumsy. I was sure the only reason that excuse was believable was because I had tripped so many times over the course of our shopping trip.

I glanced around once again. I didn't want anyone else to see me in these too tight jeans and low cut top. "Alice, this really isn't me. Maybe something less..." I started saying, looking in the mirror, but I saw the reflection of a familar god-like figure and I jumped.

"Edward," I gasped. "You almost gave me a heart-attack...Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course! You didn't think I'd leave you along to suffer with Alice for the whole evening, did you?" He said. "Now come on! Let's go before Alice..."

"Nice try, Edward," Alice said, appearing suddenly from around the corner. "You can meet us for dinner later, ok? For now, Bella and I are going to enjoy some girl time." Alice winked at me, and I smiled, tentatively. I didn't want to shop anymore, but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings by leaving already.

After I tried on the last outfit, Alice told me to change back into my clothes while she paid for my clothes, because we still had one more store to go to before dinner. I handed her my clothes and walked, reluctantly, back into the dressing room. When I was changed back into my clothes, I set all of the clothes Alice didn't like on the rack outside the dressing room.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hands covering my eyes, and heard a familiar voice in my ear. "Guess who?"

"Edward!" I whispered, whipping around to look at him. I couldn't help but smiling seeing him, which probably took away from the severity of my tone. "Alice probably won't be happy if she sees you here."

Edward chuckled softly, before grabbing my hand and sneaking me out of the store. Thankfully, the cashiers were located in the back of the store, which made sneaking out that much easier. I was humming the James Bond theme as we sneaked towards the door, hiding behind clothes racks and such as we went. When we got out of the store, we both started laughing.

"Nice work, Agent Swan. Mission accomplished," he said in a deep voice, giving me a high five, and we both started laughing again.

**Author's Note: Review please? Suggestions? Comments? Critism? All are welcome. : )**


End file.
